mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
6487
6487 The Room Is Full Of Chickens (EKA: 3147) Kids narrate footage of toddlers learning to walk (EKA: 2544) Snacks On Parade: Raisins (EKA: 3152) Over the Top, a ZZ Top-like band, sings "ZZ Blues". (EKA: 3403) Z For Zipper (EKA: 3314) A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." (EKA: 3453) The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches (EKA: 3194) O For Orange (EKA: 4183) Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo Sings "Being A Pig" (EKA: 3146) A shepherd plays hide-and-seek with his sheep The Country Bear Jamboree Sings "The Great Outdoors" as they ride on tom sawer's island, where we go on vacation for their greatest relaxation, as they really forget your cares & join us bears right outside in the great outdoors at the magic kingdom at disneyland tramping through the woods (EKA: 3513) What's Missing: Baby (EKA: 3152) It's A Lovely Eleven Morning (EKA: 3657) Kids Playing In The Snow (EKA: 3147) The Count starts his first day as an elevator operator. Kermit the Frog wants to go to the seventh floor, but the Count would much rather go all the way to the top floor Pinball Count: #11 Mr. Handford narrates "Snuffleupatale Theater." Snuffy, the main character in today's story, has an itch on the back of his tail, and tries to get Linda to scratch it for him. He realizes that Linda is deaf, and can't hear him. She tells him she can read lips, but only if someone talks slowly. She finally understands him, and scratches his tail, which makes him happy. (EKA: 3701) Z for Zebu (EKA: 3314) A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below (EKA: 3099) Mad Painter #11 (EKA: 3194) Fan Reveals The Letter O Goofy Sings "I'd Like To Have An Elephant For Christmas" (EKA: 3314) Zelda walks through a giant zipper into the Z Zone Monsterpiece Theater A monster sings a song about various noses and what they do (EKA: 3787) Don't Be A Snerd When You Sneeze (EKA: 3449) I Am Dry, They Are Wet (Man Laying On The Beach) (EKA: 3594) Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean (EKA: 3146) Type-Writer Guy: Z - Zoo (EKA: 3314) The Caller Sings "I Will Circle The Girl That I Love", To prove how much he loves her, he decides to circle her (via a matting technique) and cross out the other men she's been thinking of. He then imagines that the girl will hopefully do the same to him...and she does! Counting To Ten (Keith Haring) (EKA: 3152) A Dinosaur Tries To Move Around The Rock (EKA: 3276) Letter O Hoist (EKA: 4183) An alien comes across a pair of tree trunks; one with multi-colored leaves, the other without. He finds and grows leaves to mount on the other tree, then strings a hammock between the two.(EKA: 4183) Christian Bulaventira, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton Sings "Jeepers Creepers" (EKA: 3146) A cartoon shows a few Spanish words - which are also English words Grover Sings "Proud Of Me" Pencil Tries To Write The Word DANCE Carrot Subtraction 4 - 1 (EKA: 3152) Game Show: To Tell A Face The object of the game is to identify the face of a relative. The contestant in this skit is baby Bobby, who must identify his grandmother (EKA: 3147) Stop! (Moving Colored STOP signs in fast-motion) Count von Count sings "Lambaba" as he counts sheep and other animals that pop into the room. The Count sings about the dancing sheep he counts before falling asleep. However, he enjoys singing andcounting so much, he chooses not to fall asleep. They'd play with me if I had ... Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes Category:2005 Episodes